Happy Birthday, Eiji-kun!
by Creativity17
Summary: Today is Eiji's birthday! Fuji's little sister throws him a surprise party. [Oneshot for now...]


_Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis or any of it's characters_

* * *

**Happy Birthday Eiji-kun!**

* * *

"Wake up, Eiji-kun."

_I'm tired. Go away._

"Eiji-kun."

The redhead stirred, pulling his blankets around his head.

"Eiji-san."

"It's too early," he mumbled.

Through his sleepy haze, he heard a sigh before there was a large intake of breath.

"KYAAAAAAAAA, EIJI-SAMA! IT'S EIJI-SAMA! SENPAI, NOTICE ME!" a girl's voice screamed.

"Gyaaah! The fangirls are finally here! Must hide!" Eiji panicked, leaping out of bed instantly.

He scrambled to find a place in his bedroom where he could conceal himself but paused when someone behind him started laughing. Puzzled, he turned to see a young girl with soft, brown hair and crystalline blue eyes.

"Konomi-chan?" Realizing that there were not, in fact, any rabid fangirls near him, he breathed a sigh of relief. Looking at Fuji's first year sister, he wondered, "Why are you in my room? Wait, am I late for school?" As the worrying thought struck him, he zoomed to his closet, flung open the door, and dove inside. After digging through several piles of whatever miscellaneous were in there, he emerged, wearing a slightly wrinkled, black uniform. "I'm ready. Let's go!"

"Um, Eiji-kun," Konomi began slowly, "the time right now is ten o'clock. And, it's the weekend."

The boy she had addressed sagged in exaggerated despair, having woken up for nothing. "So why are you here? How did you get in?"

"Well, both Onii-chan and Oishi have keys to your house that you gave to them for safekeeping…" Konomi admitted, shooting Eiji a sheepish smile.

That explained it. Of course Fuji and Oishi would have his keys. Eiji had given them his spare house keys in case he could not find his when he returned home, which occurred quite frequently. However, he still did not know the reason Konomi had come in. He was about to ask, but Konomi grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. They went down the stairs and straight into the living room.

"Wha–"

Eiji stopped when Konomi pointed, and he nearly fell over in shock to see all of his teammates standing in the living room. Resting on the table in the middle of the room was a basket from the Kawamura Sushi restaurant, as well as several other goodies and...was that a cake? Wrapped gifts dotted the living room as well, and some of his teammates were even holding them. Why were they here in his house? Eiji snuck a look at the calendar, which hung over his couch. Today was November 28? Wait, was it his–

"Happy birthday, Eiji!" the Seigaku regulars chorused.

The answer had been given to him. Chagrined, he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, so it's my birthday, nya! I didn't remember. Thank you guys so much!"

"I told you he'd forget," Konomi whispered to her brother, who chuckled softly.

Ears pricking, Eiji complained, "You didn't give me enough time to remember!"

"Anyways, let's begin the festivities before Mamushi runs away!" Momo cheered.

Kaidog shot him a withering look. "What was that, Pineapple Head?!"

"Are you talking to me, Snakey?"

"Spiky-haired Dolt!"

"Marathon Buffoon!"

As the two continued to bicker, the rest of the regulars continued on with games, cake (strawberry, Eiji's favorite) and presents. Eiji tore open each one with childish energy. The afternoon flew by, and soon, most of his guests had left. Yet, he had not received a gift from Konomi. After assisting in the party's cleanup, Fuji told Konomi that he would meet her outside. Then, Konomi approached Eiji.

"So, how was it?" she inquired.

"I had a lot of fun. Thank you," he smiled.

"Now are you glad that I woke you up this morning?"

Eiji nodded. "Yes. But, I still haven't gotten your present."

Giggling, Konomi pointed at a round fishbowl on the table. Eiji has not noticed it, but now he saw a black and white fish swimming around. There were pebbles and aquatic plants in the bowl, and a box of fish food was near.

"That's for me?" Eiji breathed.

"Yep! I saw you looking at him often when you visited the pet shop, so I gathered my allowance and bought it for you," Konomi told him proudly, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Nyaaaaa!" Eiji hugged the young first-year happily. "Thank you! I love him! I'll name him after you!"

Surprised, Konomi pointed to herself. "Me?"

"Yeah! I'll name him Kono-chan!"

"Okay, okay," the young girl replied. "I'm glad you like him."

Eiji beamed. "This was the best day ever!"

"Happy birthday, Eiji-kun."

* * *

**Author's Note: I wrote this in a two day span, so it's still in beta mode. It might go under lots of editing and story changes in the future. Let me know what you think of it. And happy birthday, Eiji!**


End file.
